


Boy Next Door

by girlonthestage (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girlonthestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, high school football player, has lived in this town his whole life. And has a pretty big rep actually. But when the Styles family gets new neighbors, the Tomlinsons, Harry can't help but fall for the boy next door. He knew he was gay. But did anyone else?</p><p> </p><p>Authors Note: This is short now, but it's just a intro to see if anyone likes it :)<br/>IM UPDATING SLOWLY BC IM IN A PLAY :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had just come home from school, and as soon as he was in the house he bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. Throwing his bag on the floor and flopping into his bed he sighed. First semester had just finished and there was already so much homework. To take his mid off things he usually went over to the pitch to play footie with his friends for an hour or so, but today he was plain exhausted. 

It was a fairly nice day, no clouds, just a cool breeze blowing and as Harry sat up to open his window, his curls blowing a bit. He noticed a truck sitting in front of the house next door. That house had been empty since he was in primary school. One of it’s windows was directly across from Harry’s bedroom window, and he saw a boy in there now. It appeared to be this boys new bedroom, Harry was just guessing because there was a bed and a lot of unopened boxes. The boy was bent over now and picking one of the boxes up, setting it onto the bed. Harry watched shamelessly as the boy turned around and looked right at Harry.

The boy smiled and gave a little wave, Harry felt his cheeks heat up from being caught staring. That wasn't the only reason though, that boy was incredibly attractive. He was shorter than Harry, and more curvy. He was strongly built and had mussed up hair swept off to the side, giving him a very peter pan personality. And Harry could tell from his from his room that the boy had blue eyes, and they weren't just blue. They were really blue, so blue that Harry wondered why the color wasn't named after this kids eyes. Harry reached his hand up to give a wave back to the mysterious boy but he was already turning around and walking out his door. 

"Harry come on down! There are some people I want you to meet!" His mom was home, he could hear his older sister Gemma and some others talking downstairs.  
Must be the new neighbors.  
Harry stood up and swung down the stairs, in the foyer were five girls Harry had never seen before. One of them was obviously the mother of the other younger four, and from what Harry could tell the two youngest were twins. Then there were two older about fourteen and eleven he'd say. 

"Harry!" His mother said, pulling him into the sea new people. "These are the Tomlinsons! They’ve just moved in next door."  
"It's nice to meet you, I’m Harry." Harry stuck his hand out to the women and shook her hand, she smiled, it was a friendly warm smile, very motherly.  
"Pleasure Harry, I’m Jay. I have a boy just your age! He should be over any minute, unpacking I suppose…" She trailed off turning back to Harry's mother and starting up a conversation that somehow got them hosting dinner that night. 

Harry turned around to leave and was met with four pairs of eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Lottie." The oldest stuck out her hand smiling,  
"I'm Fizz.." The next oldest said.  
"And I'm Daisy and this is Pheobe!" One of the twins pointed to herself then the other.  
"Daisy!" The girl, who must have been Pheobe, drew out her sisters name, "I wanted to say my name!"  
Harry smiled, and knew he'd never remember their names tonight so he just politely said hello to the bunch and made his way to the kitchen.

The boy Harry saw upstairs must have been Jay’s son. Harry wondered if he was nice, the boy looked about his age. Maybe a year older or so than Harry’s sixteen, maybe he’d be in Harry’s school.

“Harry dear, can you get the cookies out of the pantry?” His mom stuck her head in the door, interrupting Harry’s thoughts.  
“Sure mum, I’ll be right out.”  
Harry went over to the cupboard to get the desserts, and when he closed the door he definitely didn't expect to see a boy standing there. 

It was the boy from earlier, Harry saw now, and he knew one thing. And one thing only. This boy was about one-hundred times more attractive up close. 

Now Harry knew he was gay, and he had figured this out in middle school when all his friends had girlfriends and he just really couldn’t see the big deal about girls. I mean sure, they were nice and all, but the guys! He'd only ever been with girls for the sake of being ‘normal’ by the other kids books and not getting teased horribly. But he knew for a fact he was gay. But you see, only him and Zayn knew. There wasn't a person in the world besides them that knew he liked boys over girls.  
And he’d wanted to be with a boy ever since seeing Zayn Malik in the seventh grade, they were best mates now obviously, and Harry was over the stage of liking him. 

But he’d only ever kissed a boy once in his life, who also happened to be Zayn. When Harry came out to him Zayn simply nodded, he was always a really laid back person, and said, “You ever kissed a boy before?” Harry hadn’t and Zayn and Harry both knew Zayn was straight. But Zayn sat up and looked Harry dead in the eye and said, “Kiss me then.” So, Harry did. And boy, he had never wanted to kiss a girl again. But that’s the only thing he’s been doing since that day, and he wishes with everything he has it wasn’t so.

Harry dropped the tin of cookies, startled by the appearance of this incredibly hot person.  
“I’m so sorry!” The boy said, his accent was thick and Harry loved the sound of it. “Lemme help you.” He said.

Once the two had picked all the cookies back up the boy set them on the counter and turned to face Harry.  
“I’m Louis Tomlinson, its nice to meet you...” Harry was staring for sure, he thought, his mouth was probably hanging open as well, good first impression he’s made...but now the boy was asking for his name so he stuck out his hand.  
“Harry, Harry Styles.” But Louis didn’t go in for a handshake, he went straight for a bear hug like he’d known Harry all his life. And as soon as the boys arms were around him Harry tensed but quickly relaxed, hugging back, and he couldn’t help but breathe into his shoulder and damn. This boy even smelled good.  
When Louis pulled away he was smiling, his blue eyes crinkling up around the edges, teeth on display.  
Louis reached out and grabbed Harrys hand, and then the cookie tray. Harry wasn’t exactly ready for the hand holding and blushed up to his hairline when Louis took his hand, but he hoped the new boy hadn’t noticed.  
“Now, about those cookies..” Louis said, swinging their hands and walking out to the dining room. Harry couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his face. Maybe this time would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! So I waited till I had over 100 hits to post this, thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos! Love writing this so much already :)

Later that night at the dinner table Harry tried to keep his smiles to a minimum but he just couldnʼt. This boy was perfect and he already felt like heʼd known him for years not hours. He was funny, he was sarcastic and witty and smart. And right now he was talking about how he was already going to join drama club and chorus in his new school.  
Harryʼs school to be exact. Harry had never seen an eighteen year old so enthusiastic about singing though, and to be honest Harry loved it. He could tell Louis did too by the look in his eyes. Harry wouldʼve sat there for hours listening to Louis rant on about something musical because he just seemed to glow when he talked about it. Now as we said earlier, Harry had had crushes on other boys, but they would come and go quickly. Heʼd realize heʼd never have a chance with the boy, especially when most of them were straight, there werenʼt many kids who liked guys at school. And heʼd usually just look upon his new crush from afar, admiring their talents or just plain attractiveness. And Harry just assumed this crush on Louis was going to be the same thing, just another small crush on the new, probably straight, boy next door.  
“So Harry” Louis said, looking over to the where the younger boy was picking at his food, daydreaming. “What do you do? Play any sports? You look like the popular footie type.”  
Harry blushed for about the hundredth time that night, “Yeah, actually, I play for the schools team..” “Varsity?” Louis said it in a way that it seemed like a challenge, leaning in to Harry with a mischievous kind of smile.  
Harry sat up straighter, leaning in too, “Well of course.” The two smiled and turned back to their families, Louis foot bumping Harryʼs under the table.  
“So Harry do you think you could show Louis around tomorrow? Iʼm sure he wouldnʼt mind on his first day.” Jay, Louis mum, said. “Yeah sure!” Harry said, his heart jumping a bit, another day with him tomorrow. “Uhm What classes have you got?”  
Louis rattled off his classes, and Harry beamed. They had lunch and math together. Even though Louis was older he was in Harryʼs math, that was always one of Harryʼs strong points, and the subject happened to be Louisʼs weakest. “Perfect! Well weʼll see you in the morning then!” Jay said. And soon after the Tomlinsonʼs were out the door and going home.  
After they had all left and Harry finished the dishes he trudged upstairs to his bedroom. Throwing on a tshirt and boxer shorts and flicking off the light as he walked in and laid down for the second time that day. Just as he was about to fall asleep something woke him up...it was a small noise, a tap if anything. Harry opened his eyes, looking around....nothing.  
Closing his eyes again he drifted back off only to be awakened a second time.... but there was still nothing.

So yet again he drifted back off to sleep, pulling the covers up over his broad shoulders. But then another tap, louder this time, sounded throughout his room. Harry sat upright and flicked on the light, looking around. Then he heard it again, it was coming from his window. Still on his bed he crawled to the end and looked out across the gap between his house and the Tomlinsonʼs new house. And there staring back at him from the upstairs window, was none other than Louis himself.  
He had on dark framed glasses and a striped T-shirt that didnʼt go with his plaid flannel pants but Harry loved it. He was smiling widely now, eyes sparkling a bit, as he motioned Harry to open his window. Harryʼs could feel his face start to heat up but he pushed the feeling down and slid the window to the side.  
“Howʼre you doing Harreh?” Louis spoke at a normal volume, and their windows were close enough that Harry could hear him perfectly. Harry liked the was Louis said his name, “Was sleeping, till someone woke me up...howʼd you know this was my room anyway?”  
Louis laughed, “I saw you earlier remember? How could I forget that the boy with the curls has the room across from me.” The way Louis said things was flirty but playful, he even added a wink on the end. And Harry liked to think that maybe Louis liked him a bit too, it was crazy, but a boy could dream couldnʼt he?  
The two talked about everything, it was easy, Harry noted. Easy talking to Louis, he felt like heʼd known him for years and they just fit together well. And by one AM they were telling each other their secrets. Folding their arms over the window sills and laying their heads down, talking into the darkness.  
Harry woke up violently to his alarm. The clock read six am and Harry cursed everything because he and Louis had fallen asleep just three hours before this. Getting up he looked out his still open window to see Louis walking around in his room. His window still open as well, and Harry could hear Louis singing. And he was really, really good. Harry stopped and just kind of stared into Louis room. And when Louis turned around still singing, and saw Harry standing there he abruptly stopped and his cheeks flushed a bit.  
“Youʼre really good!” Harry said, a bit too loudly because he could hear Gemma in the other room tell him to shut up, that it was too early for this. Louis just smiled back, “I gotta shower, see you at school..”  
~  
Harry walked into school, it was still early but him and his friends liked to walk around a bit before classes started. Louis also walked in, with Harry actually. They had walked together, Harry showing Louis the way to school, which was only a block away. And on the way explaining all of Louis classes to him from what Harry had heard around the building. The one class Louis seemed most excited about was Chorus, and then there was lunch but that was always a given.  
Harry sat through his morning classes and he noticed his chest felt a little tight. He missed having Louis there. Louis was fun and funny and Harry missed having someone to constantly talk too. Theyʼd been together constantly for the last twenty-four hours and the next five hours hurt a bit. But by the time math came around, his fifth class of the day, Harry couldnʼt wait to ask Louis about his day.  
He walked into math and sat in the back, usually he sat towards the front so he could get his notes down in case he needed them on the homework. But today. Today was different and everyone could slack a bit right? Plus Harry had the highest grade in this class and he was a full year younger than all them.  
Louis came in not two minutes later, walking in with all his books and sitting down next to Harry.  
"Hey Louis!" Harry said it happily, but was still unsure. He just hoped Louis would want to talk to him during school, maybe this was one of those things where they could only be friends outside of school or something. Harry didn't know. What he did know though was that Louis had gym before this and was still a bit sweaty. His fringe a little damp and forehead shiny with sweat. Some people looked really nice sweaty.

"Hiya Harry ol' boy.." Louis slung his arm over Harry's shoulders, Harry stiffened a bit, a couple butterflies roaming around in this stomach. Louis liked physical contact Harry found. He was always touching Harry in one way or another and didn't seem to know 'personal space'. "This school of yours.." Louis said lowly into Harry's ear "is...disturbingly one sided.."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together and he was just about to ask Louis what he meant when the bell rung. They're teacher walked in, noticing Louis and giving him a welcoming nod then starting up to the front.  
The whole of the class period Harry spent taking notes as usual and making sure Louis was caught up. But he'd also sneak little glances at Louis, the florescent class lights casting a white glow on Louis high cheek bones. Making him look like some kind of model to Harry's lustful gaze.  
By the time they made it through math and onto lunch, which was next, Harry just really wanted him and Louis to be best friends or something more than this. It was awkward for Harry because he didn't know how far to push Louis boundaries, but then Louis seemed totally natural around Harry, arm slung over the younger boys shoulder at the moment.  
Harry lead Louis down to the cafeteria and then slowed. Harry wondered if his friends would like Louis. They were very different he knew that. Harry was part of the popular crowd, he hung more towards the edge of the clique but it was no question he was in it.  
Everyone on the football team was, if you played ball, you were known and were popular for it.  
It was too late to change his seat now that he was already half way to the table, he couldn't let them see him and then just turn around. So he powered on and sat down leaving Louis a spot on his left in between him and the wall. And Harry heaved a sigh of relief as Louis plopped down next to him easily, not caring that the people at the table stared a bit.  
Louis was different you could say, and Harry knew he would be classified as 'the gay one' because he sang and wore the clothing he did. He liked bright colors...and today he was wearing braces and while Harry thought it was cute, his team thought otherwise. And immediately Harry felt horrible for dragging Louis into this, he didn't need this at his new school on the first day. Now sure Harry's friends weren't actually saying anything but their looks definitely said enough.

"Who's this?" It was Niall a guy on his team, and the most popular guy in high school, he was a senior and went to parties literally every other night.  
Harry gulped and set his chin, "This is Louis, he's my neighbor.."  
"He new here?" This time it was Josh, Niall's sidekick of sorts.  
"Yeah I'm new, you lads got an issue with it?" Louis retorted shortly and then looked back down at his sandwich.  
Harry felt his heart swell a bit at Louis standing up for himself, he felt proud for his new friend and couldn't help but smile at the shocked expressions on Niall and Joshes faces.  
The two kind of shut up after it and Louis and Harry just talked to Liam, one of the nicer players on the football team. His big brown eyes kind of radiated kindness and Harry knew that even if Liam was judging Louis he'd do it quietly and to himself.

School persisted just like this for about four weeks more. And Harry and Louis were closer than ever now. They were talking at the window almost every night, telling secrets, singing the occasional song and just sharing themselves. They were proper best mates now, and Harry couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
